


Doctor/Master || Video || UnderWater

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are drowning, the water is everywhere, will they woke up? Or is it an end of Time Lord's race?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor/Master || Video || UnderWater

Hi, I made my vid at last :) I do not know why, but somehow, while listening to the song, I had a vision of drowning, and master/doctor by way.


End file.
